Embodiments herein generally relate to document processing finisher devices and more particularly to a stapler ejection device that offsets stapled documents.
Cross-process offset is a useful feature in automated staplers. Current designs move the entire staple subsystem to offset incoming sheets, which is time consuming and costly. Offsetting after stapling, during ejection from the stapler, can also require additional controls and motors to direct the position and operate the set clamp. The structures described below allow offsetting during ejection using less complicated and less expensive devices.